Mai's business study partner
by nerd314314
Summary: Mai has a introductory business final she has to pass to get her degree . Mai get Mokuba to help her. will she find something shocking? I do not own yugioh . Take place 3 weeks before the events of A duel to save Téa Gardner: The Acid duel. sorry for mistakes. Mokuba is 16, Téa Gardner is 19 and Mai is 27. Mai's feelings is legal since Mokuba is at the age of consent in this.


Mai, a 27 year old Criminal justice student knew she had one more final to pass before she could get her Criminal justice degree. Her college required a introductory business class for all majors. she had police training but the police department required a Criminal justice degree. she knew nothing about the business world much. She called seto kaiba and asked " can you tutor me for my introductory business final exam?". kaiba answered and said " I don't have the time, Mai. However, Mokuba can help you since he don't have school tommrow.". Mai said " ok, what time?". seto kaiba said " let me ask , Mokuba. He said anytime later than 8:00 am. so He can sleep.". Mai said "ok, good night.

The next day at 10:00 am, Mai enter into kaibacorp. Mai knew she need to pass that exam to get her degree so she could become a cop. Kaiba showed her to Mokuba's room. It has been 6 months since Mai seen Mokuba. she did not expect what she about to see. She opened to see a handsome and cute 16 year old Mokuba and he said " ready to study?". Mai had a minor blush that Mokuba could not see and she said " yes". Mokuba said " let's begin.".

Mai got her business textbook out and handed it to Mokuba to ask her questions so she can try to answer. Mokuba's 1s question to her was " what is finance?". Mai answered " Finance is the management of large amounts of money.". Mokuba said " correct, next question. what is a oligopoly?". Mai had to think hard about the answer and it was hard for her to think by seeing Mokuba's cute face. she answered " oligopoly is a state of limited competition, in which a market is shared by a small number of producers or sellers.". Mokuba said " correct! Next question.". This happened for the next 2 hours Mokuba said to her " you are on a roll. This is the last question, what is a firewall?". Mai was daydreaming about her and Mokuba. Mokuba repeated in his sweet voice " what is a firewall?". Mai heard him this time and blushed like a red tomato and said " Firewall is a system designed to prevent unauthorized access to or from a private network. ". "correct" Mokuba said with a smile. Mai said to her self " I feel some good feeling around Mokuba. Do I have a crush on him?" while blushing like a red tomato and holding Mokuba 's hand. Mokuba said in his sweet voice " Mai, are you ok? you do know you are holding my hand, right?". Mai let go of Mokuba's hand and said " sorry your hand is so soft!". Mokuba had a feeling Mai had a crush on him but he kept his thoughts to himself said " It's ok Mai". Kaiba opened Mokuba's door and said " we are having steak and salad for lunch, Mokuba. Mai , you can join the lunch if you want to." Mai said " It will be better than the mutt's food.". That made kaiba and Mokuba smiled and laughed a littlebit.

Mai ate lunch with Mokuba and kaiba. she enjoyed the food a lot. It was very good. She enjoyed being around Mokuba than the food. she looked at her watch it said " 1:00 pm". Mai said " I have to go. Thank you for helping me out, Mokuba.". Mokuba said " no problem, Mai and good luck on your final.". Mai said " thanks" and then she left kaibacorp was thinking to herself " Mokuba is so cute and nice. He is also sexy. I would like to kiss him and... wait, but I bet he is still in love with Téa Gardner. I will find out what will I do tommrow."

The next day, Mai took the final for her introductory business class at 9:00 am. she was the 1st one to get done with her 58 question final in 35 minutes. she turned it in. After 4 minutes she turn in her final, everyone turned there in their final. The Professor said " If you stay here for 21 minutes, I will tell you what you made." Mai wanted for 21 minutes it felt like 4 hours. Mai turned to see Weevil Underwood, Rex raptor and Bandit keith to try to flirt with her. she just ignored it. she saw valon and Joey in the class and she waved to them. The professor came back with a sad face and said " only 5 of you out of 58 students passed this class. Everyone else failed.". This scared Mai and everyoe else. The Professor also said " However since it is the 2nd time that a student made a 100 on the final. The 1st one ever was Mokuba kaiba, a high school student who was bright enough to take this college course and aced it like it was a Kindergarten class." . Mai said " Mokuba was the one who help me prepare for this final.". The professor smiled and said " Mai, you passed. You made the 100 on the final. Your final grade in this class is 87.". Mai had the biggest smile in the room then. The proffesor said " The other 4 people who passed this class was Rex raptor , Valon, Serenity wheeler and Weevil Underwood. All of you 4 made a 70 on the final. Rex's final grade for this class is 77. Valon's final grade for this class is 74. Serenity wheeler's final grade is 85.6. Weevil barely passed with a 60.25.". Mai did not know serenity was in the class until know. Joey was a little sad that he failed. Rebecca and eveyone else who failed ran out of the door crying like a river. The professor gave Mai's degree to her and the paper how he calculated her grade.

At 4:00 pm, she went to Mokuba's room and she found Mokuba and Téa Gardner playing a video game destorying zombies. They saw Mai came in and they both said " what's up,Mai?". Mai said " thanks to Mokuba, I passed that required class and got my degree. " . Mokuba and Téa Gardner said " that's good " while Mai showed them her degree and handed the paper to Mokuba . Mokuba smiled and said " you are the 2nd one to make a 100 on the final. I took this class freshman year because my school let me. ". Mai said " the shocking thing is 5 people out of 58 people passed the class.". That shocked Mokuba and Téa Gardner. Mai said " Joey failed, that don't shock me. What shocked me was Rex and weevil passed . Joey's sister and valon passed. weevil barely passed. The best 3 of the class was me, Serenity and Rex. Rebecca flunked the final. she made a 0. Her final grade was 7.9.". Mokuba and Téa Gardner said " Business must be her weakness.". Mai said " Mokuba, I got a gift for you, Mokuba." Mokuba asked " what is it, Mai?". Mai walk near Mokuba and kissed him on the lips a lot before Mokuba could have a reaction. Mai whispered in Mokuba's ear saying " you are so cute and sexy". Mai then walked out and went back home. Téa Gardner's face was priceless. Téa Gardner said " well, Joey going to be salty. I think Mai has a crush on you, Mokuba.". Mokuba said " I thought that too. But I thought I was going crazy. I guess I was right. But I don't like her that way.". Téa Gardner said " I know. we need to wash her kiss marks on your face off before kaiba finds out.". Mokuba said " I agree. My big bro would go crazy if he found out.". Mokuba and Téa Gardner went to the bathroom to get wash kiss marks away.


End file.
